


i want you/i need you

by lilypaws



Category: Green Creek Series - T.J. Klune, Wolfsong - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Sex Toys, Teasing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilypaws/pseuds/lilypaws
Summary: Ox just wants to spend some quality time with himself and orders a vibrator on the internet. But his brain doesn't work sometimes so he accidentally types in Joe's address instead of his own.





	i want you/i need you

**Author's Note:**

> Where Joe didn’t leave and it took them a little longer to get together.  
> And where Joe got his alpha powers through a harmless, long procedure where no one died. At all. Ahem. *cough cough*
> 
> Inspired by my friend who shall not be named because this is what happened to her. The wrong address thing. Not the stuff that happens after. At least I think so.
> 
> Joe and Ox are both in their twenties in this one. Richard is in hell where he belongs. And everyone is happy bc it's what they deserve.
> 
> Amen.
> 
> tumblr link: http://neilminyards.tumblr.com/post/170007980064/i-want-youi-need-you

  
Ox had fucked up. He’d fucked up really really badly. All he wanted was to have some fun, order himself a sex toy and think about Joe. He’d decided on a simple vibrator. A red one. Red like alpha. Alpha like Joe. 9 inches. Big. Sexy. And he’d wondered how big Joe was and if it would feel even remotely like the real thing. That’s all he wanted. Just having some fun while thinking about his best friend. No big deal. Definitely no big deal. He didn’t mean to fuck up. But he was Ox. Dumb, dumb Ox. A dumb Ox who couldn't get sweet, sexy Joe out of his head and had given _his_ address instead of his own. That’s how dumb he was.  

But it wasn’t just Joe’s address. It was the _Bennett’s_. Ox sat in his living room. He’d just wanted to check if the vibrator had shipped already. And he could swear his heart stopped beating for a moment until coming back to life at a rapid pace when he checked the address. And there was no way to fix it since his order was already on its way.

“Oh god,”, he said to the empty room and he was glad his mom was in the diner because no way in hell would he have been able to stop hyperventilating.

“Oh fuck.”, realization ran over him like a truck, realization that the Bennetts would know. He prayed and prayed and prayed that they wouldn't see that the mysterious package was coming from a sex shop, wouldn’t know what was in it. That they wouldn't _open_ it. He shuddered. The thought of Elizabeth with his alpha red 9-inch vibrator in her small hands made him want to lie down and never get up again.Stupid ox. Stupid. Fucking. Ox.

 

~

 

It arrived two days later. Ox walked home from the shop, surprised at the missing man on the dirt road. He assumed Thomas had dragged Joe into the woods. He’d check on them later but wanted a shower first that’s why he directly went home.

The house was empty when he went inside, the afternoon sun that fell through the kitchen window stretched the shadows long and dark. Ox cracked his neck, tense from a day buried under the hoods of cars. His fingers were greasy and dirty, his hair damp with sweat.

He really needed a shower but before he went to the bathroom he went to the computer to check if the package had arrived. His exhaustion was gone when he saw the “delivered” on his screen and he jumped to his feet, ran downstairs and rushed through the front door. The shower could wait. He ran up to the house at the end of the lane and before he arrived Elizabeth had opened the door. Stupid werewolves.

“Hello ox” she greeted him with a kind smile. Okay good. Nothing out of the ordinary. Nothing about her screamed, “Why did you order a sex toy to our house?”

He tried to calm his heartbeat, tried not to show his anxiety when he greeted her. Maybe things weren't so bad, he thought as he walked into the kitchen. Kelly and Carter were there, helping Elizabeth with dinner, bickering like brothers.

Ox didn't pay any attention to them, he froze at the sight of what else was waiting for him there. Joe. Leaning against the wall with his package. With an evil smile on his face. And Ox knew then. He knew that Joe knew what was in there. The mischief in his eyes and the evil smirk could only mean that he knew. Why Joe knew the name of the sex toy company Ox didn’t want to think about with Elizabeth in the room but he really really wanted to think about that. And he would. Later. If he was still alive later.

“Hey, Ox.”

“Hey, Joe.”

“I got your package.”

“Yeah, sorry about that. I must have accidentally typed in the wrong address.”

Joe was still smiling.

Elizabeth was making cucumber salad.

Ox was sweating. He swallowed.

Joe didn’t say anything. And then. “What’s in it?”

That bastard. Joe knew exactly what was in there. He felt the curious looks of the others on the back of his head.

“Um.”

Joe raised his eyebrows.

Ox tried again, “Nothing important, just some stuff.”

“Stuff?”, the way Joe said it gave the word a whole new meaning. Yeah. Joe definitely knew what was in there.

“Yeah.” Ox had trouble breathing with Joe looking at him like _that_. And Ox wanted nothing more than to throw that package away and take Joe home instead.

Carter asked, “Why is your heart racing like that?”

And Kelly said “I know, right? I am starting to get concerned.”

And Elizabeth asked, “Are you feeling alright, Ox?”

Ox was not feeling alright at all but he said, “Yes, I’m fantastic”, it was an obvious lie, his voice was hard and he looked directly into Joe’s eyes.

The thrill was obvious on his face.

He moved closer, wanting to take it from Joe, trying to end this conversation but Joe just asked “What stuff?”. There was a hint of alpha in his voice that made Ox want to bare his neck and go down on his knees.

Ox took a quick glance over his shoulder and saw that all three Bennetts were looking at him like they were trying to figure out what was going on. Ox hoped they wouldn’t.

“Must be really good stuff when it gets you all bothered like that”, Joe said.

Kelly and Carter laughed and Elizabeth rolled her eyes before turning back to her salad.

Ox looked back at Joe and bared his teeth. He wanted to punch him for enjoying this so much, for making him suffer like this. But that only made him enjoy this more. His eyes shone brightly and he bit his lips, contemplating Ox with a look he couldn't decipher.

That’s when Thomas and Mark entered the house through the back door. It was obvious they came from the woods. Thomas asked, “What stuff?”.

That was the moment Ox decided to kill Joe Bennett in his sleep.

 _I ordered a sex toy to use on myself while thinking of your son._   He hoped Thomas couldn't read his thoughts.

Joe answered, “I don’t know. Apparently, it’s a secret but it seems to be really good stuff.”

Thomas looked at Ox obviously not understanding what was happening. “Oh, that’s nice.”

Mark was silent but looked between Joe and Ox and muttered, “Have fun with your stuff.”, before leaving the room.

Ox never turned his eyes off Joe and Joe never turned his away from Ox. And then Joe moved towards him and handed him the box. Ox took it quickly before Joe would change his mind and muttered, “Asshole.” The others could hear it of course but he was too angry at Joe for caring right now.

Joe just smiled again and wiggled his eyebrows.

Ox had enough of him for today and walked back outside without a glance back. He wanted to go home and stare at the wall for a while, or maybe just die. That’d be good too. He was almost home when Joe caught up with him.

“Hey, Ox.”

“Fuck off before I make you.”

Joe didn’t fuck off and Ox didn’t make him. They walked side by side, Ox was still blushing and Joe was still smiling. He followed Ox into the house like he belonged there because he did. He followed Ox upstairs to his room.

Usually, Joe would instantly go over to the wolf he’d given him as soon as he entered, touching it, looking at it. But this time he didn't. He only had eyes for Ox as if he didn't want to miss any second of what was happening.

Ox put the package on his desk and Joe said behind him “What’s in there, Ox?”

“None of your business.”

They looked at each other in silence. Joe was biting his lips again and Ox stared at the flesh between his teeth, red and wet. Joe released it and said, “Open it.” His voice was small now as if he was in awe and Ox couldn’t say no. He just couldn't. So he opened it.

Ox stared inside as Joe stood beside him. He whispered Ox’s name again and again and he could feel a drop of sweat run down his back.

Joe said, “Take it out.”

And he did. Ox didn't know what was wrong with him, why he was playing along but he needed to fucking know what was going to happen, wanted to know what was going inside of Joe’s mind and what he was planning. Because that mind of his was an interesting place to explore. But he wanted to explore so much more.

It lay heavy in his hand when he took it out of the box and out of the packaging. It was even redder in real life and it felt so smooth Ox desperately wanted to know what it would feel like inside of him.

His fingers looked tan and thick around it and he heard Joe’s breath hitch. He didn't know if it was at the sight of his hand around the vibrator or because he smelled Ox’s arousal. Maybe it was both. He wished he was able to smell if Joe was aroused.

Joe just stared at him with that thing in his hand, that obscene thing. And then he reached over and took it from Ox. Joe's fingers grazed his for a beautiful moment and then they were gone again, including the vibrator. He took the batteries out of the box and put them in the vibrator.

“What are you-” Ox stopped talking then because Joe lifted it up to his mouth and sucked on the tip. He swirled his tongue around, pink and wet before pushing it deeper almost halfway up his throat and Ox couldn’t stop his moan if he wanted to. He wanted to curse, wanted to say something wanted to- wanted to do everything but he couldn't, wasn't able to because Joe Bennett was standing in his room, deep throating a fucking vibrator.

“Joe.”

Joe released it, his lips were wet and beautiful. His eyes dark. “Ox.”, he waited a moment, contemplating. And then, “Lie down.”

And Ox did. He didn't know if it was the alpha in Joe or if it was just Joe but he _wanted_. He wanted so much he could taste it and he would take everything that Joe would give him.

He lied down on his back on the bed, staring up at Joe who was looking at him like he wanted to eat him. The bulge in Joe’s pants was big and Ox wanted to rub his face on it.

Joe ignored his erection. He walked over and put the vibrator on the mattress next to Ox before kneeling between his legs. Joe leaned over him so that their faces were only a breath apart, bodies never touching but, god, did Ox wish they were touching. He tilted his face upwards asking for a kiss he so desperately needed.

Joe studied his face with hooded eyes, checking if Ox was okay with this, listening to his heartbeat. And then he looked at Ox’s lips and leaned down.

Ox had lost count on how many times he’d dreamed about this. And the reality was so much better. It was their first kiss ever but it wasn’t chaste, wasn't shy, it was deep and open-mouthed and desperate and Joe pressed his tongue against Ox’s so wonderfully it made his toes curl.

Ox put his arms around Joes back, grabbing his shirt and pulling his body down against his own. Finally. They were pressed against each other. Joe between his legs Ox hadn’t noticed spreading as wide as he could in his work pants.

He moved his hands from Joe’s back down down down until he was grabbing his ass with both palms, and then he pushed it towards him, making Joe thrust against his crotch.

Ox could feel Joe's hard cock against his own, and Joe moaned in his mouth. Joe took over then, thrusting hard and fast and they stopped kissing because all they could do was breathe into each other's mouths because it was so good he could come just from this.

But he didn’t want to come just from this. He wanted more.

As if Joe’d read his thoughts he stilled his hips and sat up between Ox’s legs, looking down at him with red eyes.

Ox gave him a nod and that’s all Joe needed to reach down and open Ox’s pants with shaking hands. Ox kicked off his shoes and socks while Joe pulled his pants down. Ox’s shirt had ridden up a little so he ran his hands through the hair that lead down to his crotch, needing to be touched, wanting to be touched but enjoying this way too much to want it to be over so soon. When he was undressed from the waist down Joe put his hand next to his, stroking Ox’s stomach and sliding both his hands up so slowly and lifting his shirt on their way up.

Ox sat up long enough for Joe to pull it over his head and then Ox was completely naked while Joe was fully dressed and that had something so dirty he moaned again. He lied down again, back arching. “Joe.”

He spread his legs even wider, an obvious invitation to fucking take what’s his.

But he didn’t.

He said, “Ox.”

“Yeah, Joe.”

“I want you to show me,”, his voice was rough. “Show me what you wanted to do with that. What you wanted to do to yourself.”

Ox’s dick twitched against his stomach. Hard and neglected, ready to blow and unable to.

He wanted to get off so badly but if Joe wanted to drag this out Ox would play along.

So he said, “Top drawer. Get the lube.”

Joe licked his lips and got the lube before climbing on the bed again. Ox took the bottle from him, remembering all the times he had used it, had used his fingers while thinking of Joe. And now Joe was there, watching him.

He poured the lube on his fingers, getting them slick. He stroked his dick once but then Joe said, “No touching.”, and so he stopped because he would do anything if Joe told him to.

He put his feet flat on the mattress, knees bent, legs spread obscenely wide. Joe had a perfect look at his hole and he didn't stop staring. Ox wanted to tease himself, wanted to tease Joe and give him a show but he needed too much to drag this out even more. So he applied enough pressure until his finger slid in and they both moaned. Ox thrust his finger in and out, fast and hard, never taking his eyes off Joe.

When he added the second finger Joe started to stroke the inside of Ox’s left thigh, so lightly it tickled but the sensation made him clench around his fingers. Joe was breathing heavily and stroked the bulge in his pants with his other hand to the rhythm of Ox’s fingers in his ass.

It was amazing, it was hot, it was everything and not enough so Ox pleaded, “Joe, please.”

It was the first time since Ox started fingering himself that Joe looked up. He nodded, “Yeah, Ox. Yeah, I’ll give you what you want. Soon.”

“ _Soon?_ ” he repeated, ready to beg for Joe’s cock.

Joe took hold of Ox wrist and softly pulled his fingers out of his ass. He took the vibrator again and sucked on it. In earnest this time. Joe pushed it down his throat until he was choking, licked the length up and down and sucked on the tip before pushing it into his mouth again. Ox started to wonder if he was dreaming because this was too good to be true and he didn't feel pain, all he felt was _amazing_ and _heaven_  and _yes yes yes_.

He was getting it wet for Ox, Joe’s spit ran down the length of the vibrator, and he was making noises Ox would never forget in a million years. There was so much spit. And then Joe took it out of his mouth, lubed it up and pressed the tip against Ox’s asshole.

“Yes, Joe, yes. Please do it.”

So he did. He pushed the vibrator into Ox and pushed and pushed and pushed until Ox yelled and threw his head back. He was ready to get fucked he was ready to finally get this going for real but then Joe stopped. Ox looked up at him, questioning.

Joe said, “You do it. I want to see you fuck yourself.”

Ox didn't hesitate to take hold of the vibrator in his ass and fucked himself with it. It was hard and fast and he pushed his hips down to meet his hand and just as he felt it his orgasm build Joe said “Slower.”

And no matter how much Ox wanted to come, he slowed down.

“Yeah. Just like that.”

“Fuck, Joe.”

“Yeah, Ox. You look so good like this, better than I ever imagined. Better than I could ever dream of.”

Ox moaned more than he said, “You dream about this a lot?”

“Yeah, Ox. I do.”

“Me too, Joe.”

Joe smiled at him so beautifully and that was hotter than any toy Ox could have ever bought himself.

Joe stopped touching himself then and reached down to Ox hole. Ox thought he would take over and fuck him with the vibrator but then his entire body shook and he clenched down at it when it started to vibrate. Ox was sobbing by now and fucked himself down, couldn't slow down it was too much and not enough and it felt so good, but he wanted more. He said Joe’s name and said it again and said it again, lost to everything around them.

He felt claws at his thighs and felt a rush at the thought that Joe couldn't contain his wolf at the sight of him like his.

That's when Joe turned it off and pulled it out of his ass, fast and rough and Ox suddenly clenched down around nothing, feeling too empty and he hated it. He wanted to protest, looked up at Joe but any word died on his lips when Joe sucked on the vibrator again, pushed it deep into his mouth before licking the length of it, tasting Ox on it.

“Fuck.”

Joe leaned down to kiss him then, open-mouthed and hot and pushed the vibrator back into him. And then he felt a finger, hard and thick against his hole, right next to the vibrator.

“Yes, Joe, yes”, he whispered against Joe's lips and then Joe breached him with his long finger. And then he immediately added a second one. And there it was. That feeling Ox loved so much of being filled. He bared his neck and yelled, loving the stretch, loving the burn. But it only burned for a moment before he only felt _pleasurepleasurepleasure_. Joe was thrusting his finger and the toy inside of him over and over again. Ox was a mess and he could barely breathe because it felt so good, he was only able to moan and he tried his hardest to get the words out, “Fuck me. Please, Joe just fuck me.”

Joe's hands stilled in Ox’s ass and he looked at him, eyes red and fangs bared. Like he couldn't believe it. If he wasn't sure if he was dreaming. Ox knew that feeling, he recognized it in himself. He said, “I need you inside me.”

Joe growled low in his chest so deep Ox could feel it in his bones. He reached for Joe’s fly wanted to see him, wanted to feel him but he was still on his back with the vibrator in his ass so he couldn’t reach it as well as he wanted to. But Joe seemed to be done playing because he took his fingers and the vibrator out, leaving Ox empty again. He opened his pants and pushed them down taking his boxers with them. He stood up to undress completely, eyes never leaving Ox spread out before him.

They took each other in for a moment. Joe was beautiful, more beautiful than Ox ever fantasized about. He’d seen his broad shoulders millions of times, had imagined the feeling of his nipples in his mouth between his teeth. Had thought about those thick thighs whenever he was touching himself. But none of this lived up to the sight before him. Joe’s cock was hard against his stomach, his muscles were flexing with the struggle to hold back, his Adam’s apple was bobbing as he swallowed, looking at Ox like he was his prey.

Ox loved looking at Joe and he loved that Joe was looking at him but he wanted to feel him. “Come here,” he said and Joe didn’t hesitate to drape himself over Ox’s body like a blanket. They were touching everywhere they could touch, their cocks and chests against each other, not leaving any room, not letting anything between them.

Joe kissed him then. And it was the first time it wasn’t desperate and predatory. It was soft and slow and Ox sighed in his mouth enjoying the drag of Joe’s tongue against his own.

Joe made a sound of pleasure when he pushed inside and it made Ox yell and bury his head in Joe’s neck. Joe was big and thick and pressed against his prostate just right. It was a million times better than the fake thing. Ox inhaled his smell, earthy and strong and spread his legs wider.

Joe moved his hips. He fucked him, hard and fast as Ox’s own dick was pressed between them. The movement of their bodies against each other caused such a beautiful friction it made his toes curl. He wouldn't last much longer. It was just _JoeJoeJoe_ all around him, all inside of him and he thought he would never need anything else.

He put his hands on Joe’s ass to push him deeper even though he knew it wasn't possible but he would never get enough of him. Beautiful amazing, Joe who bit the space between Ox’s neck and shoulder, Joe who grabbed Ox’s hips tightly to keep him in place so that he could thrust inside at a brutal pace that made them both moan and sweat and gasp.

The bed creaked underneath them and the headboard banged against the wall. The movement of Joe’s hips became erratic and Ox knew he was close.

Joe tongued over he abused flesh of Ox’s neck to soothe it before he said, “God Ox, do you smell that? I wish you could smell that. How much you reek of me. How much I reek of you.”

Ox could only whisper, “Yes, yes, yes”, because he wanted it more than anything.

He wanted Joe to own him, wanted everyone to know that Joe belonged to him. Wanted it forever.

Joe growled against his skin, it was a continuous purr and Ox felt the vibrations in his neck. He said, “You smell so good.”, and Ox remembered that he hadn’t showered after coming home and must reek of sweat and the fact that it turned Joe on made him almost come.

He was close. So, so close. He moved his hands from Joe’s ass slowly, almost tenderly until they rested on his back and he couldn't stop himself from scratching it. He pushed his nails into Joe’s skin, wanted to mark him, needed to hold on because Joe’s stomach was still rubbing against his dick and it drove him mad.

That’s when he couldn't take it anymore, couldn't hold back any longer. He broke the skin on Joe’s back when he came in hot spurts on their bellies, screaming out Joe’s name like it was the only word he knew. Ox pushed his heels into Joe’s lower back to meet his hips and ride out his orgasm until he was oversensitive and his entire body was burning.

Joe kissed him deeply and sucked on his tongue before he said against his lips, “You feel so good, Ox I'm going to come I’m going-”

“Yes, do it. Please do it, come inside of me I need it.”

Ox’s words pushed Joe over the edge. He fucked inside of him brutally and then stilled, filling him up and Ox f _elt it_  , he felt it and it felt so good he almost came again.

They stayed like that for a while. Joe didn't pull out and Ox didn't want him to. They kept kissing and Ox was lost in Joe. He was lost and he never wanted to be found. He knew they needed to talk about this. About what this was and about what it meant and if they would do it again and _god_ did he hope they would do it again. But he didn't want to think about that now, not with Joe so close to him, looking into his eyes so beautifully. For now, it was nice to just be with him. And he never wanted to be without him.

And when Joe said, “You’re mine.” Ox didn’t argue.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
